Mutants Societies Acceptance
by Acturus Lunar
Summary: An alternate reality where things have not gone bust for mutants,until now.One mutant must also face tragedy,and it's aftermath.Now the first saga of Mutants continues.Societies Acceptance is rolling foward.Read and review please.Enjoy
1. Loss of Composure

Mutants: Societies Acceptance

Chapter 1:Loss of Composure

It seemed impossible to him that on this day his best friend and room mate, Jean Grey, had been killed in a car crash. She had left papers appointing him legal guardian of her two children, David and Katherine Grey. David, only nine years old, had his mother's looks and was already showing signs of her powers. Katherine, only seven, looked like her father Logan, and it seemed she had his power to heal herself. But now he would have to explain to them why he was crying, and why their mother wouldn't be coming home. As he came through the garage into the house, he called David and Katherine into the living room. "Sit down on the couch you two," he said with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong Uncle J?" Katherine said, using the short version of his name like always. David looked him in the eyes and stood up crying. "No it can't be, not Mom, please not Mom," he said. "I'm sorry David. Katherine your mom was killed in a car accident today," he said. The look of shock and sorrow in her eyes hit him hard. Not only would he have to deal with his grief, he would have to help them through theirs. Both children sat next to him and cried. He had never felt so helpless, or angry, in his life. After a while the kids went to their rooms to play while he cooked dinner and watched the news. "How sad that is Karen, her children must be devastated," the anchor said. He had caught the end of a news story about Jean. He then heard the next news story. "In other news, a mutated human, or mutant, named Magneto attacked a military base with the help of his so-called Brotherhood, once again sparking controversy over the danger of mutants. Dr. Jeffrey Brown, a mutant himself, had this to say." "Ladies and gentlemen, we can not judge the entirety of the mutant population, based on the actions of a select few." "Dr. Jeffrey Brown has the so-called abilities of telekinesis and telepathy..." He quickly shut off the TV. As he drained some pasta noodles, a pan across the kitchen seemed to magically stir itself. He watched as the spoon stopped moving, then crossed the kitchen. After they finished dinner, he and the kids sat down and cried again. He decided not to go in to work the next day. He sat at his home computer and made funeral arrangements for Jean. Even though this wasn't the first death he had to deal with, having lost his friend Scott Summers just a year before, and Logan about five years ago, it was the hardest. After he finished he turned on the news. He heard the reporter saying "After recent events, a rash of anti-mutant riots around the world." He ran into the kid's rooms and told them to pack quickly. He picked up the telephone and made some calls to some of his old friends. An hour later he had picked up three of his old friends: Remy "Gambit" LeBeau, Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner, and Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee. "We gotta get outta here," he said. Gambit looked at him and said "Dat's right mon ami. Deez petite's don need be ere' no more." He pushed the gas and headed for a little cabin by the lake. "Gambit, how many decks of cards you got?" Jubilee asked. "Why petite?" Jubilee pointed to a mob of anti-mutant ralliers down the hill. "Damn," Gambit said. "Jeff, Kurt, you two get the kids outta here," Jubilee said. "I ave an idea. I vill get us out of ere'," Kurt said. He pulled out a cell phone and made a call in which bits and pieces could be heard. "Yes Professor...Lake Michigan...Hurry!" Everyone ran inside and blocked all the doors and windows. Kurt said "Ven zee jet gets ere' I vill teleport us up, two at a time." Jeff said "Kids first, then Remy and Jubilee. After that come back for me." Kurt nodded slightly. Just then gunshots were heard outside. The ralliers made it inside and began searching. Jeff looked at his friends and said "Kurt, you stay with the kids. Remy, Jubilee, you come with me. It's go time..."


	2. The Legend Awaits

Mutants: Societies Acceptance

Chapter 2: The Legend Awaits

"It's go time. We act now or never. If they get in this room, we won't get out." Jeffrey, Remy, and Jubilee ran out into the crowd of anti-mutant ralliers. "No killing," yelled Jubilee. Gambit and Jeffrey nodded. Gambit then charged up a couple of cards and threw them at the floor of the cabin, causing it to catch fire. Jeffrey yelled, " What are you doing?!" "Jus trus me mon ami. We get to da back room and stay until da fire hits us or da jet comes, whicheva is first. Deez guys gon' hightail it outta here now." Jubilee looked at Gambit and said sarcastically "Great plan Remy. We sit in here and burn alive." "No Jubilee," Jeffrey said, "When and if the time comes, Gambit can blow a hole in the wall. Those guys out there think we are dead or dieing. We can escape and wait for the Professor to show up." They ran into the back room and waited as long as they could before they needed to get out. When the flames reached the back room Kurt teleported the kids outside with a bamf sound, and Remy blew a hole in the wall allowing the other three to escape. They went down to the lake to wait and watched as the Blackbird came swooping down, landing near the shore. As the door opened on the jet, Ororo "Storm" Munroe stepped out of the jet and approached them. "Ready to go? We need to get out of here fast." Storm looked at the children. "These are Jean's children. Where is she? I haven't spoken to her in ages." "Well, she was killed in a car accident yesterday. I am their legal guardian now." Storm had a look of shock and sadness on her face. As they climbed aboard the jet, Jeffrey looked around and saw some faces he recognized: Rogue, Kitty, the Professor, and even Rahne. He also saw some faces he didn't recognize. A man with a long scar on his face and a strange, green, glowing eye introduced himself as Crashbomb. Another man who was playing with marionettes introduced himself as Seth. As the flight continued on, the children went to sleep in the back and Jeffrey sat up front talking to the Professor, "Thank you. We probably would have been injured, or even killed if you hadn't come to help us." "No thanks are needed Jeffrey." "You remember me?" "I always remember my students. You were rather young when you came to us. It was as if the institute raised you." "It was turbulent back then, but not as bad as it will be for David and Katherine. They will have to be raised in an anti-mutant world." "Well we will give them the best possible education, and teach them to use their powers to the best they can." Jeffrey nodded and stood up. He patted the Professor on the shoulder as he went to sit with the others onboard. "It has been a few years since the last time we were together," Kitty said. "Yea shug, I missed ya," said Rogue. "Since I was about eighteen or so," Jeffrey commented. When they got to the mansion, the children went outside to play while everyone else met in the war room. The Professor began speaking; "Today we brought in some more former students of this Institute. We have enough people now to stop Magneto. We shall form a group so powerful, so great, that it will become legendary. We will help the humans that currently hate us. We will save the world from any trouble that comes up, great or small. We will not be corrupt, unjust, or hold grudges against mankind. We shall be the x that marks the end of destruction. We shall be the X-men." Everybody around the room murmured their approval of the news. Gambit stood up and said to everyone, "Dat be da best idea Gambit heard in a long time." Once again the room erupted. The time had come when they would put their powers to good use. The time had come when they would prove themselves. Jeffrey stood up and addressed everyone, "This is it everyone. The time has come for us to save the world. To be superheroes. The legend awaits..."


	3. A Call to Action

Mutants: Societies Acceptance

Chapter 3: A Call to Action

Lets update the story to this point for those of you with short attention spans that just scanned the first two chapters. This isn't traditional X men, this is something new, something beyond the context of what once was, could be, and has already been told. This is a story in which a few of the beloved team members are dead before it even starts. Here's the recap: Jean Grey, Wolverine, and Scott Summers are gone. Jeans two children, David and Katherine, are in custody of our hero, Jeffrey Brown, and are at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. In chapter two, the team was formed and it was said that Magneto would be stopped. So here goes, we rejoin the story in the war room where the last chapter left off. Enjoy the third chapter first saga, A Call to Action:

"The legend awaits. We can't be afraid to use our powers. We will show this world who the good guys are." Jeffrey then sat back down as the group cheered. Another of the team stood up to speak, the one named Seth Crosse, "So this is our call to action? We just go out and beat up the bad guys in an effort to improve our image?" Everyone gazed at Seth. Could he possibly be against this idea? Seth spoke up again, "Well hell yea then. I get to kick butt, use my powers, and make myself look good. I am all for it!"

About an hour later, Jeffrey and the kids were in Professor Xavier's office to get things straight and to get the kids enrolled. " Hey Uncle J? We are staying here right? I mean it is a nice place and I hope we can," David said. "Yea Uncle J. We promise to behave and go to school and everything. Can we? Please? We promise," Katherine said. "We're staying kiddos. That's why we are here in the Professor's office. He is gonna get ya'll enrolled when he gets here. And yes you will go to school, that's what this place is. I came here, and so did your mother, when we were kids." After finishing that statement Professor Xavier rolled into the office. "Good afternoon you three. I am ready to get you enrolled and give you rooms." Both kids piped up at once, "Thanks!" The Professor laughed as he pulled out some forms. "Jeffrey, these will be necessary for their enrollment here." "Jeffrey filled out the forms while Xavier chatted with the children; "So, do you have any questions about the institute or me?" David asked "What kind of food do you have around here. Uncle J cooked for us at home and I hope the food here is as good as that." "Well, around here Rahne does most of the cooking. She is a great cook. Also, on Friday nights we order pizza and set up in the recreation room to watch a movie." Katherine looked at the Professor and spoke, "Do we get our own rooms, or do we share? I had my own room at home and I hope I don't have to give it up." "You can have your own..." Just then there was a knock at the door and a women named Sara stepped in. "Professor, I hate to disturb you but we have a problem..."

It was an air force base this time. As Magneto and his team of mutants approached it they realized this would be as easy as the last one. At Magneto's side was: Victor "Sabertooth" Creed, Raven "Mystique" Darkholme, Toad, and a mutant named Blaine "Tigerseye" Winters. "All right everyone lets do this quickly. They have something we need here and I want to get in and get out." Everyone nodded at Magneto. Blaine spoke up "So we go in, get the bomb and meet back here? Perfect, I have been wanting to blow something to smithereens since I joined up with you." Magneto smiled. He could hardly help it. Blaine was more anti-human then even he himself was and Magneto liked that.

The intercom blared, "ALL X-MEN TO THE HANGER! WE HAVE A SITUATION AND ARE BEING IMMEDIATELY CALLED TO ACTION!" Everyone assembled thinking about how strange it was that only an hour after forming, they would be fighting. Jeffrey looked around and saw everyone: Sara, a women named Kira, Seth, Kitty, Rahne, Storm, Rogue, Crashbomb, The Professor, Jubilee, Gambit, Nightcrawler, a young man everyone called Turtle, Jared Cross, ,and Hank "Beast" McCoy. They boarded the Blackbird and set the flight path. The kids were in the back of the jet, told that when the time came they were not to leave that spot. All the time they were on their way a thought went through everyone's minds: A call to action. This is it, our chance. The plane landed and everyone but the kids jumped out to a horrible sight. The ground was littered in dead bodies. The bodies of the soldiers killed by the Brotherhood. Every one also saw before them the mutants they would face. Without a second thought the newly formed X-men charged into battle. 


	4. First Encounter

Mutants: Societies Acceptance

Chapter 4: First Encounter

To this point, our hero has been through quite abit in a short amount of time. Now he will have his first encounter with the Brotherhood. The scene is set. The fighters are set. The ground is covered in dead bodies. Keep in mind that I own no part of X-men or their creators Marvel...yet.

The X-men rushed forward. This was their first fight as a team and they were eager to win. Out of nowhere, a huge man came and tackled Jeffrey. "Who are you?" "I'm Tigerseye. It ought to be fun killing a little pipsqueek like you!" Jeffrey was being totally annihilated until for no reason at all, Tigerseye climbed off, apologized, and ran away. Before Jeffrey passed out he saw the face of Seth looking down at him. Off towards the corner of the base, most of the X-men had been defeated. The only members still standing were: Seth, the Professor, Sara, Jared, and Kira. They collected the wounded and climbed aboard the jet. Before flying away Seth forced Mystique to arm and blow up the bomb Magneto was after.

Back at the mansion the medlab was full. People were injured to different severities and woke up at different times. Jeffrey was injured so badly from the beating he received that he fell into a coma. Throughout the duration of his coma he was lost within the realm of his childhood. At his side during this time were his niece and nephew. Katherine spoke in a shaky voice her concerns on her uncle. "Do you think he will be ok. Will he wake up? Msr. Storm said he would but I'm not so sure. I mean I want him to wake up because I can't lose Mom and him and..." Suddenly David piped up "He'll be ok! Msr. Storm is right." He muttered to himself "I hope..." As it turned out she was. As everything came back to normal Jeffrey joined the staff as a doctor. One day Gambit came down after a training session with a nasty cut on his arm. "Gambit done got cut. Ya think ya can elp' me out?" Jeffrey tended to the cut on Gambit's arm. Afterwards he cleaned up and went to make lunch. 

Back at Magneto's lair everyone was recalling the conversation earlier. "I want to know why Xavier led those people into battle. I want to who they are, why they were there and how to stop them. I want to know right now!" At that moment Mystique changed to a strange form. She told them "I will find out everything we need to know. I shall infiltrate their base and learn all their secrets."

With the children in classes Jeffrey was enjoying his lunch break. As he went to take the first bite out of his sandwich when the doorbell rang. "I guess we doctors never get a break." He got up and answered the door. In front of him a strange looking girl stood. He said "Hi, can I help you..."


End file.
